


Deserving of each other

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, Casual sex to cope, Cunnilingus, Depressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Hurt/Comfort, Lap Sex, Liege/Retainer relationship, Master/Servant, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, bittersweet fluff, but bittersweet ending (sort of), past Corrin/someone else, seriously if you wanted happy smut maybe skip this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: They were both haunted by pain that they tried to forget.Pain, of yearning for your liege, who is in love with a ghost you replace.Pain, of clinging to the past, and feeling guilt over using your retainer for your own fantasies.In the end, they probably deserved each other.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Yuugiri | Reina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Deserving of each other

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the title and description sound way too poetic and snobbish, but I swear that this was just an excuse to write angsty milf smut. But seriously, it's not my usual "happy go lucky" smut because I wanted to try something different (which I'm hoping was good enough, since I'm a bit anxious over the change).  
> I'll promise to write dumb delicious happy Corrin/Reina smut one day tho! To make up for it.  
> Either way this was my "milf indulgence" oneshot, and the ship was voted on a poll I made on my twitter account, so here it is as promised.
> 
> There's also past Corrin/someone else, which is never stated because it's left open for the reader to imagine whoever they want to. If you want to imagine it was Azura, or Flora, or even any other female character who doesn't have a canon death in Birthright but who passed away in this "AU", that's up for your interpretation as you see fit!
> 
> On another different note, I'm very sorry for my hiatus, as things haven't been too great in my life lately, and I've faced some issues with mental health, university assignments and my dad's health (which he now, thankfully, almost fully recovered). I also had to restrict my fics (and will continue to do so for an indefinite amount of time after, if not forever) so that only registered users can comment, because I've had one (or more) strangers stalk me to harass me, which got even worse once I took a break off the internet. I received a bunch of anon comments on random fics, harassing me and calling me slurs for wanting a break away from certain fandoms, and I'm just not in the best shape (regarding mental health) to deal with it atm. So once again, sorry about that. If you want to leave a comment for any reason, you'll either have to use an account or contact me on twitter.

The rain poured down heavily, making it difficult to see the terrain underneath her.  
Luckily for Reina though, she knew it too well by now, so that didn’t stop her.  
She flew down in the palace’s direction, gracefully landing her kinshi in the garden that was nearest to the princess’s chambers. A pair of surprised and very young guards watched her movement, and ran to take her kinshi to the stables as soon as Reina dismounted. 

“Lady Reina-” one tried to approach her, only for Reina to ignore him and walk past him, continuing to walk towards her destination, as if he wasn’t there.

And both guards, even as young and as inexperienced as they were, allowed her to just leave, and even hurried to take care of her mount. They wanted nothing more than to get out of her sight as soon as the opportunity arose. For even they knew better than to mess with the bloodthirsty knight, now more than ever since she had been promoted to be Lady Corrin’s personal bodyguard.  
Yet Reina merely hurried her pace. Not to avoid them but rather because she was eager to reach her destination.  
So she only stopped right by the door to Corrin’s headquarters, and gently knocked.  
It took only a moment for the princess to open it, with her striking red eyes studying Reina’s figure from head to toe, before they bore into Reina’s beautiful purple ones.

“You’re...soaked.” Corrin quietly commented, as Reina worked on removing her muddy boots, setting them aside on the deck.

“Y-you might catch a cold if you don’t hurry up inside…” the draconic princess continued, her eyes now shyly avoiding Reina.

If she sounded assertive before, that same tone was completely gone now.  
Replaced, instead, with timid hesitation.

‘The girl is simply too kind for her own good, unable to act tough for long’, Reina thought to herself, as she stepped inside the princess’s room to follow her. 

She could even feel every bit of Corrin’s nervousness as she watched the Hoshidan princess lock the door behind them. And she could feel it as the princess turned to her, her face slightly flushed. And she could feel it as her fingers played with the straps of her kimono, that once belonged to her late mother and which was still so foreign to her despite how many days had passed since she had moved to this country after the war.  
There was a moment of awkward silence between them.  
One that seemed to last for hours, even if it was broken within less than a minute;

“Kiss me.” The princess ordered the older woman, with her voice still shaking more than what she intended.

Any other retainer would have probably been shocked or even taken aback with such a request. Even Reina, she would admit, had had the same reaction when it first happened to her, hearing those same words coming out of Corrin's lips for the first time.  
But now, they were both used to this.  
So the knight pounced on her princess, in a way that even a noble could only dream of ever being able to, so much less a simple retainer who had no business in taking a royal’s mouth in the same way that Reina was assaulting the princess’s lips with her own.

“Please-” Corrin softly moaned in between the aggressive kisses, in a voice ever so sweet that it drove Reina more insane than any battle cry from a fight.

When her princess begged for a second time that evening, Reina merely pushed her against the wall, grabbing Corrin’s thighs and lifting her up so that the princess was straddling her.  
She pressed herself closer to her princess, making Corrin’s back hit the wall without hurting her. Even through their clothes, Reina could feel the heat radiating from Corrin’s body...particularly between her legs.  
She kissed her princess again, rough and merciless, showing her that she still had more than enough energy and stamina to dominate the dragon.  
Which was something that Corrin wanted a lot from her, as her arms wrapped around Reina's back. Not just to steady herself as Reina held her, but also to pull Reina in, begging for more and more kisses from her knight...until they finally pulled away, so that Reina to breath.

“Milady…” Reina called out, catching Corrin’s attention...before drawing her mouth close to Corrin’s ear, whispering softly as her hands gripped Corrin’s thighs with more force, punctuating every word coming out of her mouth with a grope over Corrin's soft skin; 

“You’re so wet, are you not, Lady Corrin?”

As Corrin let out a pathetic moan as a response, Reina thrusted her hips into her, to assert her dominance as she confirmed her suspicion;

“I thought so, milady.”

“Please…” Corrin called out again, “Reina...I need...I need you to do it again, please. Please. Help me…”

Corrin begged to be fucked so sweetly, and Reina couldn’t wait to take her...but still, sadness took over Reina for a solid second, as Corrin’s voice broke mid her sentences.  
And Reina immediately hated herself for wanting her liege.  
She loved Corrin.  
She loved to make love to Corrin, if their nights of passion could be called that…  
But she didn’t love the reason as to why Corrin called her when she needed her.  
How Corrin used her.

“Please, Reina-” Corrin’s shaky voice returned Reina’s attention to the flushed princess, “take me to bed...and do it again...please. I want you to do it again.”

Reina’s hesitant thoughts quickly dissipated with her Lady’s orders.  
Corrin needed her right now, and that was all that mattered to her.

“Of course, milady,” Reina coldly replied, as she swooped Corrin into her arms, ready to carry her.

She pressed a quick and gentle kiss to Corrin’s temple, a small sign of affection and a silent promise to keep her liege safe.  
Reina was always loyal to her princess.  
Always.  
So as she carefully and gently laid princess Corrin on the bed, she wasted no time in undressing Corrin’s garments.  
Had this been under another context, Reina would have taken her time to tease Corrin.  
She would have kissed every inch of her princess’s body, from her temple, to her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, her chest, her stomach, between her legs…

“Reina...please, just...just hurry. C-can you hurry it up? P-please. Sorry.”

But as Corrin’s pleas reminded her, she couldn’t do so.  
Not at that moment. Maybe not ever, even if she dreamed about it every single night.  
So she settled for an unusually delicate single kiss over Corrin’s palm, after catching Corrin’s hand in hers.

“Forgive me, milady. I’ll hurry.”

The first time Reina had kissed Corrin’s hand, the sweet princess had joked about how gallant of a knight she was, despite her grim obsession with death and her crude talks about what damage she inflicted upon enemies.  
But now, as Corrin stayed silent and showed no emotion after the kiss, it just reminded Reina of how empty this shell of her princess had become compared to her former self, before the deaths of her soldier in her army. Before the deaths of her friends and family.  
Were Reina not an hardened woman used to the battlefield, she could have wept for the tragedy that princess Corrin suffered, as many fine ladies in her court had done before.  
But Reina couldn't cry. Not really. Not in front of her princess.  
So she focused on Corrin again.

“I’ll hurry,” Reina assured her, but it was more to assure herself than to assure the princess, “I’ll hurry.”

In less than a moment, her hands were pulling down Corrin’s undergarments, and exposing her most private parts to Reina. Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last either.  
In contrast with her aggressive kisses before, Reina’s lips were now gently brushing over Corrin’s lower ones.  
She kissed Corrin there, before darting out her tongue to taste her.  
When she heard Corrin cry out incoherent words, she knew she was doing a good job.  
Sadly, it didn’t last long.

“I miss her-” Reina could make out Corrin’s words between moans, as she kept licking her, “I miss her so much-”

This part was never easy.  
This is was the part where Reina usually heard a name that didn’t belong to her.  
A name of someone who had long since passed away.  
Of someone she was jealous of.

“Please-” she heard Corrin cry, but this time, she knew that the word wasn’t for her.

The word wasn’t for anyone, because the person it was intended for was dead.  
And Reina, who was still here, wasn’t the one who was supposed to be debauching the royal princess, with her tongue pushed far up inside her, with her thighs hanging on the sides of her head, and her hands pulling Corrin down to her face, pressing, and groping, to eat her out with more and more hunger the more she squirmed and moaned-

“Ah! Please! Please! I’m-I’m going to-Ah! I’m sorry! Ah!” 

Her voice was so nice to hear.  
So nice to listen to, in fact, that Reina surprised herself with just how wet it truly made her.  
Her liege was such an amazing young woman, that both men and women could only dream of having the same way Reina had her almost every night.  
She was always so sweet, so good to everyone...and so good in bed as well. So tame. So submissive. So attractive when she became flustered, and begged to be taken like a whore-  
No...not a whore.  
Reina could never allow herself to even think such grotesque things of her liege…  
Her princess…  
Her Corrin…  
Hers-

“Please! I’m going to come!” Corrin continued to cry out as Reina’s tongue lapped inside her, and as her fingers joined, twisting inside her and pushing in and out of her, to bring her over the edge, until she finally let it all out. Corrin’s walls clenched, and her fists gripped her bedsheets and- 

“I love you,-”

When Corrin uttered that cursed name, Reina blocked it out.  
Her mind focused on the sounds of the rain outside, trying to ignore it.  
Just as she tried to ignore the painful sting in her heart as her princess came undone, making a mess on Reina’s face as she orgasmed.  
A mess that, despite everything, Reina was still happy to clean with her tongue.  
So she licked Corrin up, licking every trace of her juices to clean her wet sex, and her thighs. Making sure that it seemed as if her liege hadn’t done anything she wasn’t supposed to do, as she always did once they were done.

“Reina...s-sorry…” she heard Corrin murmur, and she wasn’t sure if she meant the fact that Reina had to ‘clean’ or if her princess meant something else. Something deeper.

But Reina would likely never find out, as Corrin never continued after it happened.  
All she ever did was apologize just like now, as Reina cleaned her juices off of her face with the back of her hand.

“Do...do you need me to take care of you?” Corrin shyly asked, as she always did.

And as always, Reina politely rejected her kindness, ignoring her own flame that was burning up inside herself, as she ignored her deepest desires and the throb and wetness between her own legs, inside her pants.

“Milady...you shouldn’t ask such a thing. I could never accept that you’d waste your time on a servant such as I…”

Corrin tried to protest, in her kindness so typical to her person, but as always, Reina ignored her. And shushed her with a gentle kiss.

“I’m alright, milady,” Reina assured her with a fake smile, one that Corrin could never realize wasn’t genuine, “I promise. But thank you.”

As she always did when they were done, Reina got up to leave, adjusting her clothes and leaving behind a half-dressed and flustered Corrin to rest...before something unexpected happened;  
They had been doing this for a long time now, and usually Corrin allowed her to leave as awkward silence filled the room, waiting for the next time when she would call for Reina.  
But not this time.  
This time, Corrin said something that made Reina turn around:

“I just miss her...I miss them so much.”

“Them?” Reina asked without thinking, as Corrin had never wished to talk about it before.

“Yes...her,” Corrin repeated, and there was no need to clarify as they both knew who ‘her’ was, as she was the woman whose name Corrin kept shouting as Reina made her orgasm time and time again, “and them. ‘Them’ are...everyone. My mother. My siblings, Xander and Elise. And my sister Lilith...and then Gunter...Azura...Flora…everyone that I-no, that we lost to this senseless war…”

Corrin’s voice cracked, and Reina could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m s-sorry, Reina. I’m so sorry. I miss them so much-”

As her princess cried, Reina didn’t even think twice before rushing to her side, almost on instinct.  
She soon found herself back on the bed, sitting down and holding Corrin, who had thrown herself in the older woman’s arms. Almost as if they were cuddling, Reina tried to comfort Corrin in this awkward embrace, kissing the top of her head and combing her hair with her fingers, pulling her close to her chest.

“I’m a horrible person,” Corrin cried again into the crook of Reina’s neck, “I chose the path that lead them to die! I killed my own brother! I’m the reason they’re all dead…”

Reina tried desperately to comfort her, showering with kisses and gently shushing her.

“No...no, my princess...please...no one could have known where this path would lead us...please, you can’t blame yourself…”

To Reina’s surprise, Corrin interrupted her;

“It is my fault...and I’ve done nothing but to try to forget this pain that is mine to bear...I used you for this. You know this too, don’t you, Reina? I used you for sex. I used you to forget the pain...gods, Reina, you shouldn’t even be with me. You should be at peace, living with your parents, helping them back at your home, surrounded by people who love you deeply. I don’t deserve you here, doing this for me, when all I do is use you time and time again.”

Reina was taken aback with Corrin’s words, but she didn’t feel sad or angry.  
In a strange way, she even felt relieved.  
She couldn’t explain why but...she just felt relieved, as she watched Corrin let everything...every tear she was holding in, and every word she wanted to say...just Corrin being finally free after so many days of Reina watching her liege repress her feelings.

“My Lady…” Reina softly started, “I made a promise to Lady Mikoto...I promised your mother that I would be here for you, no matter what. That I’d remain by your side-”

“You didn’t promise to be used by me!” Corrin cried out again, slightly louder than last time, “I had your trust and I...I used you. I laid in bed with my mother’s own retainer, simply to drown my sorrows. I was horrible to you, Reina. I used you, with no regards for your true feelings…I took advantage of your duty to my late mother, and of your kindness-”

“You don’t think that I wanted this?” Reina interrupted suddenly, a bit more emotional than what she intended. 

Corrin stared for a moment, her mouth slightly agape in surprise.  
But it didn’t last long, as Corrin opened her mouth to continue;

“Even so, you wanted more. You deserved more. You deserve someone who loves you, someone who would never use you, someone who doesn’t cling to the past like I do-”

In a moment of weakness, Reina kissed Corrin to shush her.  
She couldn’t stand seeing her princess in pain. She couldn’t stand hearing her feel sorry for herself.  
And in that moment, when her lips gently brushed against Corrin’s, she forgot all of her hurt, all of her jealousy, all of her sadness…

“Forgive me, milady…” she murmured once she pulled away, and saw Corrin’s confused expression.

Kissing a royal princess without her request, or her permission...such insolence was severely punishable.  
But deep down, she knew that Corrin would never punish her.  
Corrin was simply too kind, and predictable.

“Reina…please...” Corrin softly started, “you deserve so much more...so much better than me. All this time I used you for my own pleasure, without giving you the love you wanted from me…”

As Corrin cried, Reina’s thumbs wiped her tears away.  
Reina wanted to say something. She wanted to lie again, and assure her liege that she had never seeked love, that she was fine with what they had, that she could live with her face buried between Corrin’s legs as Corrin shouted another name with no pain attached…  
But there was no point in that.  
Not when Corrin knew how she felt.

“I’m sorry.” Corrin repeated.

“Not as sorry as I am, Lady Corrin.” Reina simply replied.

Reina could get up now.  
Her liege was calmer. Her job was done.  
She could simply get up and leave.  
But curiously...she didn’t.  
Instead, she flashed Corrin a sad yet genuine smile, before her lips kissed Corrin’s cheek.  
Then her jaw.  
And her neck.  
All of this as Corrin moaned ever so quietly, and allowed her to do more and more without protest or without pulling away from her.  
Before Reina noticed it, her mouth was leaving traces of her kisses all over Corrin’s neck and collarbone, with the hickeys making the draconic princess squirm in pleasure at each one.

“Reina-” Corrin finally stopped her after a while, making Reina pause.

Reina was sure she would reject her now.  
She had crossed so many boundaries that night…  
She mentally prepared herself to be kicked out-

“I want to show you my love, Reina,” Corrin whispered in her ear, which made Reina almost jump, “allow me to be selfish and confess that I’ve been falling for you more and more. Allow me to be selfish, and use you again, because I need your love. Because I think that I’ve grown to love two people at the same time...which is why I wanted to stop. Why I wanted to stop hurting your heart…”

Corrin adjusted herself on Reina’s lap, pressing a gentle kiss over the huge scar on the center of Reina’s face.

“If we go on, Reina...I might hurt you more. I might make feelings between us worsen...feelings I don’t know how to deal with, because I’m not sure about what they are...which is why I’m telling you to leave if you want to. You can leave. You can always leave…”

Leave?  
She didn’t want to leave.

“Never, milady…” Reina replied, “I have told you before: I will stay with you. Not because of my promise to your mother or my position. I will stay because I am yours, Lady Corrin. You have my heart and my body. Until my last breath, I am yours in every way.”

With her words, Corrin sighed.  
She was confused about her own emotions, but she wanted Reina.  
So as her mind tried to block her thoughts of whether this was wrong or right, her hands slipped underneath Reina’s undergarments to fondle her breasts.  
Reina didn’t say much, but she guided Corrin to show her how she wanted her to touch her, moving her hands with hers as they shared kisses.  
And when Reina felt one of Corrin’s hands leave her breast to reach for her aching core, it truly felt like a dream come true.

“Lady Corrin-” Reina tried to warn, as Corrin’s fingers came in contact with her bare skin.

“Corrin,” Corrin interrupted, “please, just call me Corrin, Reina.”

“Corrin…” Reina savored her lover’s name on her lips, as she felt a digit press against her clit.

She couldn’t even help a moan, something that made Corrin smile as Reina hadn’t seen her smile in ages.

“I’ll...I’ll try to do to you what you do to me, alright? I’ll make you feel good-” Corrin sweetly told her, as her hand cupped Reina’s sex, and two fingers slipped inside her.

She was already so wet underneath her pants that Corrin’s fingers slid in and out of her with surprising ease.  
Maybe it was the days of frustration.  
Maybe it was the overwhelming feeling upon finally receiving the attention she craved for.  
But one way or the other, Reina felt an orgasm draw near with just that bit of teasing.

“Does it feel good?” Corrin innocently asked her in that kind and sweet voice that made Reina feel so warm inside, “it feels like you’re getting tighter around my fingers…”

“Yes...please, add another finger La-Corrin…” Reina moaned in her lustful daze, somehow still managing to respond despite the fact that she was close to seeing stars.

Corrin obliged, doing as instructed.  
Another finger slipped inside Reina, and Corrin fastened her pace. Her other hand slid down from Reina’s breast, caressing her stomach and finally settling on Reina’s hip, holding her down as the fingers inside her moved rougher, faster and deeper.  
Desperate to make her come just as she had done to Corrin so many times.

“C-Corrin...Corrin, I’ll-” she started to stutter between moans and sighs of pleasure.

“Please, Reina, Come for me. Let me see you come…” Corrin encouraged her, “you are so beautiful...you look so beautiful like this...come for me, Reina-”

The way she praised her.  
The way she moved inside her.  
The way she called her name.  
It was too much to hold in.  
So Reina threw her head back, and even fell back on the bed, as she came all over Corrin’s hand. Her hands gripped the sheets, and her throat released a scream that called Corrin’s name in ecstasy. Her heart beat faster than what it had ever beaten inside her chest these past nights.  
And finally, as pleasure washed over her, she slumped on the bed.  
Tired, sweaty and flushed, looking just like how she usually left Corrin after their nights of passion together…  
But now, this night, it had been her in that position.  
No.  
It had been both of them.  
Together, finally.

“You were amazing…” she heard her lover praise her yet again, and her eyes darted to see Corrin move on the bed.

She pulled herself up, resting beside Reina as their faces met.  
They were both trying to catch their breath, with Reina slightly more tired than the younger woman.  
And Reina watched, intensely, as Corrin lifted up a few fingers to lick Reina’s wetness off of them. So lovingly...so erotically...she was a vision that Reina had only dreamed of. A vision that made her heart beat faster again, and that made her cheeks gain color.  
But this time, it wasn’t a vision or a dream.  
It was her real Lady Corrin.  
Her Corrin.

“I love you.”

Reina’s words surprised both of them, and they scared Corrin more than they scared Reina.  
Awkward silence filled the room again, as guilt washed over Corrin.  
Corrin opened her mouth to say something, anything, and she desperately panicked when no words came out of her mouth.  
Tears started to form in her eyes.  
But Reina wasn’t about to let her.  
Reina quickly moved to embrace her, holding her safely in her arms and allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, my sweet princess,” Reina whispered, “you don’t have to say or do anything. Forgive my emotions. I do love you, and I will love you no matter what happens. So please...dry your tears...I promise you that you will always have me when you need me.”

Corrin’s arms slowly wrapped around Reina, embracing her back.

“I do love you, Reina…” Corrin started, “I just...don’t know how. I want to love again, but I’m afraid. I’m confused. All I know is that you’re the only one I allow to see me like this. You are the only one I trust, the only one I want to be with...but I don’t want to hurt you. I want you to love me, and I want to love you...I don’t even know if it’s possible to love two people at the same time, when one is not here...it’s all so confusing and messy. I’m so sorry. I just want to learn how to love again and move on, but I don’t want it to be at the cost of you. At the cost of your feelings…”

Reina kissed her again.  
She gently kissed the top of her head, and cuddled closer.  
Softly caressing Corrin, trying to comfort her, as Corrin buried her face in her chest, feeling her warmth and listening to her calming heartbeat.  
Reina wanted them to stay like that forever.  
But the reality of the situation loomed over her.  
She was just Corrin’s support for now. Someone to hold her and make her forget her pain. Someone whose name had only been uttered with love for that night.  
Someone who was there because of Corrin’s pain alone, but someone who still enjoyed every single moment in Corrin’s arms.  
Perhaps making her even more selfish than the younger princess.  
So really, how could she blame Corrin? How could she deny her?  
She was just as bad, using Corrin’s pain to forget her own from her unrequited love.

“I’ll be here for whatever happens, because that’s enough for me, my love. We deserve each other, my sweet princess. My Corrin.”


End file.
